


who are you?

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, again michael seems to be some sort of angel type person???, i dunno i had idea and i went with, luke and ashton are more of a mention then anything really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of those 5 + 1 fics. The five being Michael saving Calum from some thing the first being them talking. also michael seems to be an angel type person. i dunno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who are you?

Weird things kept happening to Calum. He wasn't sure what was going on or how it was happening. He just kept seeing a face, a stranger, who wasn't so strange but completely strange at the same time.

***

Frist

The first strange thing to happen the Calum was when he walked down a crowed London street. He been texting his friend Ashton and everything was going fine until he tripped on something and went to fall forward. A boy who looked about his age with pink hair caught him. Calum smiled in thanks and the other smiled back. The two went their separate ways after that and Calum mostly forgot about it.

***

Second

The second was when Calum was in a shop. He had been looking to buy a notebook for his college classes when a guy, who looked really familiar, came to him. He panted like he was out of breath and his chest was rising and falling dramatically. His green hair was damp with sweat. Calum looked to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked his own voice filling with concern for the green haired boy.

The boy didn't say anything; he just grabbed Calum's hand and started running, dragging a confused boy behind him. It wasn't until the two boys, one with a worried expression and the other with a confused one, when the fire alarm started going off. Calum looked behind him and saw that the fire had started a few yards away from where he had been standing and was rapidly moving.

He got this feeling that if the green haired boy hadn't come to his rescue he'd be a fire roasted Calum. So he had turn to thank the guy, but he was gone. Calum looked around and could just see a flash of green run around a corner. He moved to follow, but a fireman came to him asking if he was alright and other questions.

Calum wanted to go after the boy, but by the time the fireman was done it would be too late to find them again. So Calum sent a silent thanks to the boy who saved his life.

****

Third

Calum was in a bank. His roommate Ashton had asked him to exchange money as they would be visiting the states for a couple weeks. So that's what he was doing, the sound of the bank around him, the jabber of the crowd and the doors opening and closing. He found the bustle a bit peaceful until he was on the ground. A gunshot rung in his ears and his first thought was Oh no, I'm dead.

It wasn't until he realized there was weight of another body on him. He tried to angel himself to look at the person on top of him, but the guy held him down. Calum should've screamed, but he felt calm with the weight and the fact that there was a robbery going on.

He heard the whimpering’s of others and the yelling of the robbers. Minutes, which seemed like hours had passed and then there was a loud bang. Not by a gunshot, but by a door being kicked open. Yelling was going on. He couldn't make any of it out, but soon enough everything was quiet aside from the rustle or two.

When the weight off Calum lifted he immediately rolled around to look at the person. The oh so familiar person, this time with bright blue hair. He opened to say thank you, but a police officer was pulling him up and took him out. When he looked back the boy was gone. 

***

Four

Again Calum was walking down a busy London street. He was being shoved, jostled, nuged by all the people walking. Somehow he had been pushed to the side so he was on the edge of the pavement. He tried to move away from the edge where one good push could make him topple into the street, but no success.

That one good shove came by a person rushing down the street. Calum was pushed to the road, but a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him up. At the same time of him being pulled up a car sped by where Calum would've been seconds before had he not been saved.

He collided with another body and looked up. His brown eyes meeting grey. They were some of the most beautiful eyes he'd seen and were nicely complemented with white hair. The guy smiled at him and set him upright. He dusted off Calum's shoulder and nodded to him, then walked into the crowd. Calum tried to follow, but the crowd was too much. So he put his hands in his pockets and moved away from the edge.

***

Fifth 

The final time was at a party.

Ashton had dragged Calum to a party, one by Luke Hemmings the boyfriend of Ashton Irwin. He felt like a third wheel, but it made Ashton happier that he was there so he stayed.

Calum tried to stick with non-spiked drinks. Having known Luke before he was able to grab a soda out of the fridge, He wasn't in the mood to get drunk and dance, possibly do something he'd regret the next morning. He sat in the corner of the large living room just watching everyone dance. The music enveloping him and he set his soda to the side.

After a couple songs Calum went to pick up his soda and take a drink, but a poke on his shoulder stopped him. He was met with green eyes and redish hair. It was the same boy. Calum opened his mouth to ask him a question, but then Ashton came up. He was out of breath and sweating. Calum didn't know from what.

"Yeah, Ashton?" He asked.

Once Ashton regained his breath he said to Calum. "Don't drink that. Apparently someone drugged it. I head some guy talking about drugging some guy's soda and you're the only one with soda here."

Calum looked at Ashton and to where the boy who had basically stopped him had been standing. Key words had been. He was gone now and Calum looked back to Ashton. He then nodded and got up to throw the drink out.

***

Calum wasn't expecting it, but then he never was expecting to meet the boy so many times. It's just that time nothing bad had happen or could’ve happened. Also Calum was the one to start the interaction.

He had been in a coffee shop and saw the figure that looked like the mystery guy only difference was the hair. That time was multicolored like a galaxy. As soon as Calum realized this he grabbed his coffee and ran to catch up with the boy.

"Who are you and why do you keep popping up when something bad happens or almost happens?" He asked the retreating back of the boy as they were walking down an empty street. The boy turned around and looked at Calum.

He smiled his normal smile, but this time opened his mouth to speak. "The name's Michael, Michael Clifford. For the whole saving thing, well you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Calum rested his hands on his hips and looked at the guy, Michael. "Try me."

"I'm an angel sent to protect you from harm." Michael said simply and Calum gaped at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Calum thought back to all his previous encounters and really it made sense. The boy did keep showing up to protect him. He kept looking at Michael, expecting him to disappear any second. "Okay, I'll believe you. One more question."

Michael's expression was one of shock. He hadn't been expecting Calum to believe so easily. If he had known it's be that easy he would have talked to Calum months ago. "Go ahead." He nodded for Calum to ask his question.

"Why does your hair color keep changing?" He asked, now looking at Michael's hair.

Michael shrugged. "I like changing it up."

"Okay. Well I'm guessing you're going to continue with your protecting thing, but maybe we could just hang out. You know. Then I could get to know you." Calum suggested and Michael nodded.

"It's against rules, but then talking to you is against rules. I'll see you tonight and we can chat. Okay?"

"Okay. See you tonight." Calum nodded. Already feeling excited for that night.


End file.
